the blind eye
by wrath of greeny
Summary: Kane struggles from his battle scar ,greeny tries to get know him rated t for violence and death
1. chapter 1

**hello fellow authors and people its me greeny if you don't know this fanfictoin is a sequel to kingdom hearts return of the keyblade weilders I own Kane and greeny everything else belongs to their respective owners**

Kane struggled with the keyblade move again

greeny got up and said "Kane I think we should stop for today ."

Kane looked surprised

Kane said"but I'm so close dad."

greeny raised a eyebrow at the word dad

greeny said"dad? ha you ain't my son you blind olf."

Kane turned away at this

greeny reliesed what he said

he said "Kane I -."

Kane said"no you meant it I'm your half blind son from the future so that makes me not your son."

Kane got up and walked out

veronica walked in

veronica said "I saw Kane walked out depressed he ask me if I'd seen saix any where what happened did you two fight **again?** "

greeny said "no matter what me and him never get along I need advice about him he's your friend ."

at this veronica raised a eye

veronica said "hang out with him and talk to him if that doesn't work ask his 'mother ' ."

the end

 **so that's the end for those who forgot Kane is greeny's son from the distant future 5000 years in the future**


	2. past is the past

**I own greeny and Kane everything else belongs to their owners** Kane stood up and looked around

he mumbled "where in oblivion am I?"

he noticed greeny on the horizon

greeny was killing people

he mumbled "what some of thospe people are years younger then me."

he drew his keyblade and ran at greeny

he sliced at greeny it just went through him

he said" I'm a ghost ?!?!"

he saw sora appear

he cried "behind you greeny !"

greeny flew into the air

greeny slashed his keyblade at sora who barely deflected

greeny said "fus RA DA ."

instantly a girl (Chey) flew from behind him and slashed him

greeny toppled over

sora yelled "now !!"

chey stabbed greeny with a glowing blade

greeny cried out in pain

greeny held his arm

the wound was gushing up yellow blood

greeny tried to stand but Chey kicked him down

sora exclaimed "the plan was wound him and let him run away!"

chey said "forget the plan."

chey rose the dagger and stabbed greeny in the chest

Kane said "is this the future or the past ?!"

a voice said "hello Kane meddling with time are you ."

Kane turned around to see veronica

he said "tell me if this the future or past ."

veronica said "meddling with space time continue is dangerous."

Kane said "tell me !"

veronica said "past ."

the end

 **something weird is happening Kane seems to be able to go to the past maybe he is destined for greatness**


	3. kane is gone

**hello everyone I own greeny ,Kane, and sharley everything else belongs to their owners** Kane jolted awake

he mumbled "just a bloody dream. why do I have dreams like that "

he rembered sharley

he cried out "I forgot her birthday."

sharley the love of his life back at his village

lea walked in

lea said "Kane get ready we need to fetch a boy and a girl who ran away they can use keyblades."

I said "are they with us or new nobody."

Lea said "new ."

Kane jumped up

he asked "is greeny com-?"

lea said "no hes playing magikarp jump."

kane said "oooookay."

they teleport to skyrim

kane said"there they- wait is that sharley?"

sharley ran up and implaeded a girl with a keyblade

kane said "and she has a keyblade."

a boy pulled out a keyblade and fought sharley

sharley transforms into a dragon

lea yelled "duck and cover."

kane ran into the fray to save the boy when

gahhhhhhh

kane layed stone cold on the ground covered in blood

greeny ran out of a portal

greeny yelled "kane !"

the sky turned black

greeny said"you killed him!"

lea grabbed greeny and dragged him away

greeny yelled "strun bah qo."

lighting fell from the sky

lea dragged greeny and the boy into a portal

the end

 **(blocks rpg bullets shot at me )**

 **ok now this is getting riduiclis who will die next**

 **shadow mario: write my story**


	4. sharley

**hello i own sharley kane everything else belongs to their owners** sharley dragged kane's body she didn't kill him only paralized him

she smiled it had been her idea

sora yelled "sharley did you get him! his heart is pure we need him to destroy the orgnaition !"

sharley nodded

sharley pointed her keyblade at kane and said "cure."

kane stood up

he said "what happened ?"

sharley told him everything but everything twisted to make the orgnation look evil

kane said "this greeny fellow tried to kill me well i'll kill him."

the end

 **ok ok i couldnt leave him dead**

 **do dont throw anything at me**

 **shadow mario : when will you make my ff**

 **when im done with this one**


	5. I hate roxas

**i only own greeny and will no i dont own hurt by johhny cash**

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way

greeny:ugh i hate this stupidness only if I could kill her and get it over with

will: well maybe-

greeny : maybe nothing

Roxas: I have a idea

5 hours later

they trio are in Texas and Roxas is missing his hair and shoes

greeny has a knife barried in his forehead and his shirt is gone so is his pants

Roxas hands him his cloak

will is unconcuis

greeny: asking fan girls if they saw her great idea you idiot

Roxas: better idea

5 hours later

Roxas is barely awake, greeny is a walking skeleton, will is missing

greeny:i hate you asking them for help

a ghost appears

ghost will: I will haunt you moron

the end


	6. die now!

**i only own greeny, kane ,kris,william , sharley** **nor do i own hurt by jonny cash** greeny: i found those idoits

kris : last time we had a battle william was wounded ,kane lost a eye ,and she died

william(loading a shotgun): i have pay back to sharley for hurting my godson

kane: sorry but die

kablam

a bunch of lava rocks crush william

william: helllllp meeeeeeee

chase jumps in a tank and shoots at kane sharley appears and william crawls out

william ,chase and sharley fight

william and chase pull out staffs which have 60 inch blades on them (hint thats about bigger than the average middle schooler)

roxas,lea attack sora,riku

greeny pulls out his keyblade

kane does the same

they attack using the same moves

with lea and roxas

roxas attacks

lea attacks

everyone on greenys team defeats their enemys except greeny

everyone helps greeny

greeny:I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappear

You are someone else

I am still right here

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way

kane swings

greeny grabs the keyblade and swings his own

slash

kane : gahhh

greeny: you -

slash

kane falls to his knees bleeding

greeny : are-

slash

kane is pooring blood over the ground

greeny : not -

slash

kane breaths a shaggy breath

greeny: my -

slash

kane falls down srounded by blood

greeny(loud and dark voice) : son!!!

kane : p-l-e-a-s-e

greeny goes beserk and slashs kane repeatedly

william stops him and drags away dead kane

the end


	7. bye the end

i only own greeny mary ann and greenie and kane

in a medical ward

greeny is laying on a bed

xenmas: how are you today greeny

greeny:...

lea: he won't talk still

chase: how about we smack him

greenie smacks greeny with a giant hammer

kris: back up plan

kris calls someone

mary ann bashs through the roof

roxas: who is she

chase: greenys wife

greeny: i decied i am going to quit the organization

roxas: what!!!

chase: bye

chase shoves everyone into a cannon

7000 years later

greeny : kane

a baby kane toddles in

a whole army busts in and takes baby kane away

 **the end** **so so sad the end no more sequel**


End file.
